


Finding my Surprise Love

by Chibigirl24



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Tri-hybirds, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibigirl24/pseuds/Chibigirl24
Summary: Mira was just a vampire trying to live a normal life and forget her past. After years of being settled in her home her past catches up to her and the alpha Alpha of all werewolves found her and sent his goons after her to bring her back to him. What will happen? Will she get killed? Will she survive? Can she escape?This story will be mostly told from Mira's POV but will switch over to a different POV at some points





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everybody, 
> 
> This story is inspired by a story written titled "The Grand Highblood's Surprise (A GHB x Reader)" by Alyx_fates here on wattpad. I found her story by accident, a friend of mine had told me about Homestuck and i had learned a bit of information already before i found this story by i was looking online for more info and ended up finding out about Grand Highblood and i wanted to know if there was a reason he went by that name and if he had an actual name so i googled 'what is Grand Highbloods real name' and this story showed up. i thought I'd give the story a shot and read it. I found the story really good it inspired me to try and write my own story the writer of this story has allowed me to use their plot and change it up a bit to how i want it to be
> 
> I appreciate that they allowed me to do this and i thank them very much for allowing me to do so <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story

I was laying in my bed moping around because of my neighbor's Cat, he somehow got into my place and killed my Macaw. I've had that bird for most of my life so I was still upset about it. I heard screams coming from outside of my place  **'God, Why are people so fucking annoying?!?!'** i asked myself in my head, I then heard my door being flung open. I thought it was just one of my friends since they do this kind of shit all the time, but then a guy stood in my bedroom doorway "Your coming with me bloodsucker" He yelled.  _ **'Shit the mutts found me'**_  I cursed myself. 

I threw a knife and it landed deep in his eyes killing him instantly, I smirk in approval at my perfect shot. I jumped off my bed and pulled it out of his eye. I heard more footsteps coming towards my room, I hid behind the door and readied my knife. I listened closely and it sounded like there were 3 people coming towards me. "Aaron?" Called a female voice, "Did you get the...." another male voice stopped mid-sentence. I'm guessing they see their friends' dead body than I heard one of them jog and stop on the other side of the door.

I waited calmly as I saw one of the other werewolves walk into the room to examine it, it was the female. Her shoulders were tense as she looked for who or what could have killed that Anion guy, I threw a knife and hit her in the back of the neck killing her instantly. The other 2 guys ran up, I pull the knife out of her neck and turned around in time to see them rushing at me. I ran past them barely missing being tackled by them  _ **'Im so glad I decided not to wear a shirt'**_  i mentally sighed knowing if you were it might have snagged on their claws when they tried to grab me. 

I grabbed my other knives I left on the hallway table and changed my hold on them to use them like daggers. One of the men swung at me, I dunked and shot my hand up leaving a cut on his arm. He growled and bared his teeth at me I hissed in response and gave him the uppercut of a lifetime He stumbled back in shock, then I felt arms grabbing my waist from behind causing me to drop my knives.  ** _'Fuck I forgot about this douchebag'_**  i cursed myself for it. "Hold the bitch still for a second man, I wanna teach her a lesson about us werewolves," the man in front of me said with a smirk on his face he punched me in the stomach then the temple knocking me out cold.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **  
**_End Of FlashBack_ **  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Now I'm sitting in a stone cell chained to the wall in a dungeon, I was staring at the wall opposite of me of what I guessed to be a castle. There were other cells with other creatures like hybrids, trolls, goblins, fairies, you name it that creature was most likely locked in here. "Things couldn't get any better than this" I sighed sarcastically to myself "Oh on the contrail ma'am they could get a lot worse" replied a female "and what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow "You could be on your way to Diablo's Throne room where he'd smash you with his clubs and let his pet trolls use your blood to paint the walls" she stated calmly but I could sense the sadness in her voice

"Hmm, The smashing doesn't sound pleasant but the blood part sounds great," I said smiling. It's been a while since I've gotten a drop of blood in me so I'm still weak. I sighed "What's your name and species?" I asked out of boredom "Trears and I'm a Faerie, What about you?" she asked, "My names Mira, I'm a vampire". We sat in silence after that, then i remembered i kept a few extra knives in my basketball shorts. I carefully swing my hips to check and lucky me they were still there, i mentally partied in my head but then i thought ** _'Why wouldn't they have checked my pockets and taken these?'_**  the sound of a guard unlocking my cell door pulled me out of my thoughts "Come on bitch Diablo wants to see you" He sneered pulling me up off the floor and uncuffing me

"Oh, that sounds so great but I'd prefer to go THE HELL HOME ASSBUTT!!!" i yelled the last part louder than i should of. He rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed my upper arms and led me through a maze of halls, just as we got through the door out of the dungeon i elbowed the guard holding me so hard he stumbled back into the door that was now closed. The guard that was waiting outside the door did nothing obviously not caring much, The first guard caught his footing and growled baring his fangs at me i did the same hissing in response. "Just give up bitch, your gonna die anyway" He caught me off guard and pinned me to the door.

"In your dreams" I spat in his face and whipped one of my knives out of my pocket and slitting his throat, i turned and the other guard grabbed me but not in time to save his co-worker. I flipped him over my shoulder and held my knife tightly in a fist, as i punched him leaving a fairly long cut on his upper neck and lower face. This fight lasted longer than it did with the other guards but i was still able to kill him. 

I hear a deep chuckle from across the room, i turn still shaking from rage and bloodlust. I saw a guy sitting in a throne  ** _'This must be Diablo'_**  I thought. He was about 6 ft 5, well-built chest, handsome features and what caught my attention was the crazy look in his eye, his fangs, and his curly mane. I look over to the troll that girl in the dungeon said was his pet, it was surrounded by spiked clubs. Than my gaze went back to Diablo, He finally spoke in a deep British accent "That was some show you put on for me." he smirks. I glared at him showing no fear, He seemed to like it because his smirk grew wider. He made a hand gesture and his troll handed him a club as he walked towards me  


	2. Chapter 2

He lunged forward and swung his club at me, instinctively i jumped up. He missed me and i landed a kick to his shoulder and pushed myself backflipping and throwing a knife at him before i land. The knife landed deep into his shoulder, Diablo growled and i saw rage fill his eyes "Your dead now you little asshole" he yelled.

"Awh, did i hit a nerve hun?" I smirked as he swings at me again. i just barely dodged it. He threw The club down on the floor in an attempt to move faster. I thought I'd have a little fun with it, I dodge all of its attempts to grab me cutting at his arms. I got bored too quickly and slowed down, He noticed so he signaled his troll to grab me "it's about time you tired yourself out, Bring her here" he said the troll holds me at eye level with Diablo as he sat back in his throne

"Am i tired or am i just bored of this game?" I say smirking. He got angry "Don't fuck with me you little bitch" he yelled in my face. I turned my face away from him "Bro, you either need to stop yelling or go brush your fucking fangs man your breath smells like rotting meat and dog food" I say crinkling my nose. He makes a hand motion and the troll slams me into the wall and lets me slide down. My head hit the wall and when he slammed me and my blood smeared when i slid down. I groaned and got and started to get up, two guards ran and grabbed my arms.

"You know what? I like you, you're gonna be my slave and work every last one of your fingers off. Be glad I'm showing you some mercy, Take her to the servants quarters" He barked the last part at his guards and they grabbed me off. Its been 3 days since then, and at the moment I'm working in the kitchen. I'm part of the cleaning staff in the castle which means i have to clean the mad mess the cooking staff leave after they cook in a hurry.

I was also assigned to clean the throne room since i was the only one now afraid of Diablo and his trolls or the blood all over the walls. I was cleaning the counters off when i noticed Diablo was watching the staff clean  ** _'whats this mutt up to?'_**  i wondered as i moved over to a different counter. After awhile i was almost done i just needed to sweep this huge room and he was STILL there.

Every once in a while i would look up at him and see him staring at me, and it was getting on my nerves "Will you go the fuck away" I hissed at him. "Last i checked this is MY mansion you're MY slave so i should be the one giving you orders, not the other way around" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes at him and continued sweeping, I didn't notice he walked up behind me. He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me over his shoulder, i start kicking and screaming "Let Me Go!!!!!"

He chuckled "What did i just say? YOU DONT GIVE THE ORDERS" he yelled in my face. 

"AGAIN BRUSH YOUR FUCKING TEETH BEFORE YOU YELL ASSBUTT!!!" I yell back before he slams me against the counter. I heard it crack when i made contact, i groan a bit at the pain  ** _'That's gonna leave one hell of a bruise later'_**  i thought. Keeping his grip on me tight he used his free hand to turn my face towards his, "Now listen close, If you don't learn to watch your mouth your blood will paint my walls" he yelled as the rage appeared in his eyes again. "Put me down and I'll think about it," I yelled back with equal anger, he let me go and left.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_Diablo's POV_ **   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

This Fucker is pissing me off, but i couldn't bring myself to kill her just yet, something about her is just so interesting so she's safe for now. I storm toward my sisters' room, i needed to talk to her about this. I knock and enter the room "Oh hey Diablo, is something wrong?" She asked. "Yes, the new slave is pissing me off but i can't bring myself to kill her there's something interesting about her, She's not scared of me, she fights back, and she's throwing insults left and right like she wants me to kill her" I sighed frustrated

"I would advise that you change her work position to your personal worker...." She started. 

"didn't you just hear anything i just said, Amber?" I questioned looking at her like she was nuts. She puts her hands up in defense as she sits back on her bed criss-cross "Hear me out Diablo, Make her your personal worker so you can learn more about her and see what it is about her that you find interesting once you find out what it is, kill her" She said. I nod in agreement "That seems like a good idea, thank you Amber" i say walking out


	3. Chapter 3

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**Back To Mira POV** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~** _

it's been 3 weeks since I've been switched to being Diablo's personal worker, during this time i found out that i still had my iPod in my hoodie pocket. I have no idea how i missed that but i was happy i still had it with me since my weapons were taken from me. I kept my iPod hidden so i could listen to music while i worked, i was surprised it hasn't died yet.

I was sitting in my new room listening to Panic! At The Disco and Rob Zombie. It was a decent sized room Queen sized bed, Couch, Desk, and bathroom. A knock at pulled me out of my thoughts, i hid my iPod under my pillow and answered the door revealing a Guard. "Diablo wishes to see you in the throne room immediately," she said. I walked down the hall to the throne room  ** _'What could he possibly want? i wonder if he's finally gonna kill me'_**   i thought i shrugged the thought off and speed up

I walked into the throne room "Sir?" You questioned annoyed at the fact that he made you address him like this. "My bath attendant got sick, so i need you to bathe me," He said calmly.  _'Got sick?'_   i knew that meant he killed her. Than what he said really clicked in "I'm not giving you a bath!!!!" I yell not noticing that i was blushing.

"Yes, you fucking will or is Ms. Badass nervous?" He smirked noticing my blush. I frowned and growled under my breath "No, why would i be nervous?" I said now filled with determination to prove him wrong. He got up and walked towards his room "Come on than" I followed him and went straight to his bathroom. His tub was twice the size of the one on my room

 

  
I started filling the tub trying not to look at the stripping man behind me. When the tub was full he stepped in, i looked in the other direction blushing brighter than before. Once he was fully in i sat behind him, I decided i was going to start with the rats' nest of hair. I take the shower head and wet his hair than started to lather shampoo into it ** _'His hair is pretty soft......wait is he purring'_**  i stop for a minute but don't hear it so i shrug it off and continue but end up hearing the noise again _'he is purring, he must be a_ _werecat_ _its rare for a werewolf to mate with a big cat that's strange'_ i thought. I rinsed his hair and started conditioning his hair running my fingers through his hair. The purring than gets louder and he leaned his head into my hand which caused me to giggle.

He glared up at me "what's so funny?" He questioned, I hold back another laugh "Oh nothing just your purring like a kitten and it's cute" I say shrugging. He snipped at me and i jumped back a bit "Don't call me cute little girl, and you tell no one about the purring" he growled. He settled down and i got back to work, we were silent the whole time. After awhile i came rushing out of the bathroom face brighter than ever, i hear him chuckle as i left and went to my room. When i got in i closed the door, flopped on my bed and started listening to music.

_**~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**Time Skip Brought to you buy Lestat** _ _**Lioncourt** _ _**best vampire ever** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~** _

its been 2 months since the first time I've bathed Diablo, now I've grown used to it since I'm his bath attendant now too. Right now i was exploring a new part of the mansion, this place was huge and it was hard to remember my way around sometimes especially when my  _master_ calls me in the middle of the night. Today he was taking me out into town with him, i watched other creatures such as faeries and goblins walking around.

I looked around and spotted clothing and food shops but the one that kept my attention was the sign that read Cheap Creatures, My mind went back to before we left when he threatened to sell me to someone as a sex toy if i didn't behave. I immediately started trying to get out of his grip "Will you stop struggling woman" He demanded, I didn't listen to him "No your gonna sell me off you dick" I exclaimed just as i managed to get out of his grip.

I took off in the opposite direction of the angry mutt, i don't care where i end up just as long as I'm not with them anymore. I took off down a narrow alleyway, He sent some of his minions after me but i ended up getting away and heading into a heavily wooded area. I ran further and further into the forest until i was 100% sure i lost them. I fell onto my knees and flopped over onto my side, i was exhausted i ended up falling asleep.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~** _   
_**Diablo's POV** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Shit i can't believe she got away from me, and shit those human scientists are still traveling through those portals and going through those woods for vampires to experiment on and they start tonight "I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE ISN'T FOUND BY SUNDOWN SOMEONE DEAD" I roared and everyone went to searching for her in a heartbeat, searching the town, peoples homes, and the woods. We searched behind every tree and trunk with no luck and i was beginning to get worried  ** _'Wait, no I'm not worried about her. I just want her back because she's more amusing than the others'_**  i think shaking my head.

Just as we were about to head back to the mansion, i spotted her sleeping in the hollow of a large tree. I sigh in relief  ** _'Thank god she's in a spot they wouldn't have seen her'_** i thought. I rushed over to her sleeping body, i had to admit for a vampire she was pretty good looking.  ** _'what the hell is wrong with me? i can't let her get to me'_**  i sighed. I shake her shoulder trying to wake her "hey come on wake up time to go" she groaned and yawned snuggling into my chest. I sighed and picked her up bridal style carrying here back to the mansion  ** _'this is fine i guess...wait, NO God i need help'_**   i shook the thought out of my head


	4. Chapter 4

**_~~~~~~_ **   
**_guess what? back to Mira POV_ **   
**_~~~~~~_ **

I sat up and stretched yawning, then i realized i wasn't in the tree where i fell asleep in, i was in a bedroom. I notice someone in bed with me, i look over and its Diablo. I further inspect the room and i realize it's his room  _ **'why am i in here?'**_   i thought. I'll worry about that later i need to get back to my room, i tried to wiggle out of his grip but froze when he slightly shifted. He pulled me back into his chest and held me tighter, I tried to shake his shoulder to wake him up which failed.

I gave up, it was too early for this i just laid back down and curled into his chest and got comfortable. A few hours later i feel something shaking my shoulder "5 more minutes" I groan. "No, its time to wake up," He said yanking the covers off me, i glared daggers at him and instantly regretted it. I jumped up and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, he than snapped causing a troll to grab me by my leg and hold me upside down.

The troll holds me at eye level with Diablo "make it put me down!!" I yell at him, this is the one thing i am not fucking cool with. "No, not until you apologize for kicking me" he growled, we stare at each other growling for several minutes until i started to feel light headed. "Look, I'm sorry just make it put me down please i feel like I'm about to pass out" I begged

His eyes widened but he nodded and the troll set me down on the bed "and just so you know because of that little stunt you pulled you're going to be sleeping in here with me so i can keep a closer eye on you" He said turning around, I looked at him and scoffed "What, Why??" i exclaimed "You could've gotten yourself killed you know those damn dwarfs are still injecting vampires with the serum to make them go crazy so humans will kill them" He growled

"..........Oh" I said with a guilty look on my face, He looked over his shoulder and noticed the look on my face "Don't go making that face, Its alright just....dont do it again okay," he said to my surprise, I nod in response "What's your name anyway?" He asked i look at him a bit confused  "It's Mira"

After that, i went about my work for that day. After a couple of hours went by i noticed that Diablo was watching me but i went about my business. I walked to the room i use to sleep in to grab something "What are you coming in here for?" He asked, "Just getting my iPod and earbuds, Why?" I reply "No reason, i just thoughts that we got everything off all the slaves" He states. I roll my eyes and went back to work listening to my music and dancing around.

He was still following me the whole time watching, it was getting annoying but i ignoring it know if i asked why he'd just say its because he wanted to. When i finished i walked to our shared room with him on my heels and i flopped on the bed with a deep sigh 


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a few days since Diablo followed me around while i was doing my daily work, and I've noticed a change in his actions towards me when i first arrived he was highly hostile towards me but now all my duties have been moved to a closer proximity of the throne room and i was now to report straight to the throne room after. As i made my way to the throne room i was wondering what made him change up like this.

When i walked into the throne room, i sat on the top step in front of the throne. it was either this or sitting in the mutts lap and i honestly prefer the step. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a young half wendigo male was brought in, Diablo looked at me and nodded towards the boy. "What? you want me to kill him" I asked looking at him confused. "yes, ill be nice and let you drain him, you look like you could use the blood" He replied smirking. As soon as i heard him finish the sentence i had my fangs sunk into the young man's neck and already halfway drained him.

"Well well, Someone was mighty thirsty and from the looks of your form you failed to tell me you're a saber hybrid young one," He said smirking "Tell me what are you mixed with and how much of it" He commanded "100% vampire, 100% human, and 100% Rodent and bird shifter. Which means i am able to change into any form of rat, mouse, raccoon, duck, goose you name it i can change into it" i confess

"Well it's a good thing i had a spell put onto the mansion," He said than smirked when he saw me perk up "Yes, anyone who walks in their abilities from their supernatural species gets their powers blocked until i give them back it looks like some of your vampire strength stayed but enough to fight and get away from me no matter how much blood you drink" He laughed maniacally, My jaw dropped at this and i hissed at him. He went back to work and i sat back down sighing. I might as well just deal with this until i can find a way to get out of this and back home.

As soon as the day was ver i booked it straight to our room with him right behind me. I bathed him and took a bath myself. After we were both cleaned up i flopped onto the bed and started listening to music on my iPod. He has his own bed on the other side of the room but he decides to sleep with me every night. I'm glad he did sleep with me with the thick blankets I'm always sweating by morning but the cool temperature coming off his body keeps me cool and comfortable. I started getting tired but i tried my best to stay awake but failed and fell into a deep sleep

**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
**_Dream/Memory_ **   
**_~~~~~~~~~~_ **

i was staring down at the body of my best friend, someone who was basically my sister. I grew up in the same neighborhood as he and her family took me in as their own when my parents were killed by PureBlood werewolves i called her family my family i called her sibling my sibling and called her parents' mom and dad. I look over and see her baby sister who had just turned 3 the day before, her left arm was tossed to the left side of the room, right still in my hand dripping blood, and that lifeless glossy stare of her eyes bore into me.

I gouged her eyes out with my bare hand, I heard a scream behind me i whipped my head around to see my little brother "Big Sissy, what you do to Anna?" he asked shaking badly, a wet spot started to form on the front of his pants. "Oh, we were just playing a game but she cheated and i had to punish her because it's not nice to cheat," I say in a sickeningly cheerful way, a smile formed on my face almost as big as the Cheshire cat "You wanna play too?" He shook his head stepping back, i walked toward him and his eyes instantly widened. 

He opened his mouth to scream but i covered his mouth before he could "Danny, you gotta be quiet Mom, Dad and Big Bro are sleeping remember?" I giggled "You remember how mom and dad said to never play with knives? Well, i like to play with them anyway, you wanna know how i play with them?" I asked but he shook his head

I frowned and grabbed him by his hair dragging him into the kitchen, He whined and cried the whole way there. When we got to the kitchen i grabbed a small knife and held it point first towards his eyes "That's pretty sharp huh?" I asked laughing a bit then plunging it deep into his eye. He let out a deafening screech, I pulled it out and watched blood dripping down his face and the blade.

"Why Big Sissy? Why are you doing this?" He yelled through his sobbing, He looked up at me with his good eye. I let out a 'TSK' and leaned by his ear "Well dear brother i was bored, Simple as that" I say stabbing him in his other eye. I let him go and watch as he tries to run to our parents' room blindly.

After awhile i got bored, so i drained him near death. I cut open his stomach and gutted him telling him about each organ i pulled out until he bled to death. I started skinning him, when i was done  I turn to see my older brother in the doorway with a horrified sick look on his face. "What the hell is that?" he said shaking and pointing at Danny's body. "Oh that's nothing just little ole Danny, i was playing a game with him but got bored. Is looking at him making you sick Richard? that's not nice that's our brother" I say and he flinched at how happy i sounded

I walk towards him, He backs up until his back hits the wall behind him. I could see the panic in his eyes, i hugged him and i feel him stiffen further than he already was. I ran the knife down his side "Hey Rick, When you die i need you to do me a favor. Tell our family that i love them more than they could know" I said as i stabbed him in the rib cage.

I pulled it out and watched the blood gush out of his wound, He covered it with his hand. I stomped on top of his hand breaking his fingers and it sounds like a few of his ribs "It's against the rules to cover your wounds Ricky" 

He ran down the adjacent hall, I giggle and slowly follow behind him. He ran into his room and hid in his closet. I walk in and leaned on the wall beside the closet so he wouldn't see me when he came out. After a while, he came out and looked around his room. He made his way back down the hall, i was right behind him. I didn't want to waste any more time with this so i jumped on him hooking my arm around his neck this caused him to scream before i....... 

_**~~~~~~~** _   
_**End of Dream/Memory** _   
_**~~~~~~~~** _   
  



	6. Chapter 6

I woke up screaming which caused Diablo to suddenly sit up shocked "Hey, are you alright?" He said scooting closer to me. He must have noticed me crying because he hugged me close to his chest and stroked my hair. I calmed down after a few minutes, This was surprisingly comforting then again anything would be after a dream like that. "You okay now?" He asked softly

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said pulling away but he pulled me back into his chest and laid down with me. I fell asleep curled up to his chest and didn't have another nightmare that night. When i woke up i was still in Diablo's arms, he was already awake and stroking my hair. "Morning sir" I mumble as i sit up "Oh, Good morning" He responded. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for work, after what felt like not a long enough time getting ready i ran his morning bath and went to retrieve him.

"Its time for your morning bath Sir," I said "I've also looked over your schedule for today, you have 2 Leviathins, 3 Demons, and Archangel Gabriel who wish to speak with you today, you should be free after 3:30 this afternoon" I informed him as he strips and gets into his bath. I bathed him in silence, i was used to everything but he was far to quiet this morning it was strange.

He finally broke the silence "Can i trust you with something" He asked. I looked at him confused  but nod anyway "Well there's this woman I'm interested in but I'm not sure how to tell her about how i feel, What should i do?" He asked. I was shocked Diablo the killer of Lower life creatures was crushing someone. 

"Well, You could find a way to show her that she's special to you, maybe getting her a bracelet or something that has pack symbol on it," I say, He thought about it while i finished bathing him. the day with by without a hitch after that. As per usual i reported to the throne room after i finished my duties, I entered without knocking like always. I walked into the room time to see him take a club from his trolls hand and crush someone's body.

I walked over and sat on my step, i leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. I hear him chuckle, i look up at him he still had blood on the corner of his mouth and cheek. He stuck his tongue out and licked it off, I started blushing at what i just saw. The crazy hungry look in his eye as he licked his lips was strangely sexy.

**_'Woah Woah what? Him sexy? what has gotten into me'_**   i shook my head blushing more. He sat back in his throne, i decided i wanted to mess with him a little. I got up from my step and stood in front of him with the best innocent puppy dog face i could make "Sir" I questioned, he slightly glared at me "What do you want motherfucker?" he said getting slightly louder when he said, motherfucker.

"Well, you remember when i first started reporting here after my duties how you offered i could sit on your lap? Does that offer still stand, cause my butts starting to hurt sitting on that step" I said squeaking a bit at the end. He looked shocked but hesitantly agreed to it, I climbed into his lap and leaned back onto his chest. I can hear his heart pick up a bit, and i notice a slight blush form on his face.

In my mind, this could end 1 of 2 ways: Diablo being reduced to a pet or me being killed on the spot, I'm thinking i might get killed but i might as well try and see how this works out. After a few minutes, i was sure he was perfectly comfortable with me sitting here i pushed my luck a bit. I turned and straddled his hips and looked at him smiling, he gave me a curious look

"What?" i asked, he just shrugged and looked in a different direction with a scowl on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and it looked like he started blushing. I ran my hands through his hair, which cause him to start purring and quite loudly. He sent his guards out of the room then leaned into my hand once they were all out of the room. i giggled at how cute he was being, he had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. 

This was going well until my hand brushed one of the big cat ears on his head. His eyes flew open and let out a low growl as he pushed me off of him. I was dumbfounded at what just happened  _'Okay well note to self don't touch the ears or he spazzes the fuck out'_ I thought with a confused look on my face. He sent me to our room to wait until he was done with his work. I sat on the bed wondering what it is about his ears that made him react like that.

After 7 hours of waiting, he finally came through the bedroom door, I sit up pulling my earbuds out. "Hey," I said with a small smile, He ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Hey Little Mama" something didn't seem right so i guess ill hold off on asking about the ears until later. i asked what was wrong but he refused to answer but i pressed on determines to know why he was upset

He gave a sigh/growl "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME IS MY OWN FUCKING PROBLEM NOW LET IT GO" He yelled at me with a clenched fist, I backed up until the back of my knee hit the bed. He moved closer and pulled his fist back, this made my instincts instantly kick on. I flipped and rolled onto the middle of the huge bed missing his punch, but i didn't react quick enough and he managed to pounce on me and pin me to the bed

I struggled to get from under him but failed, I glared at him. He pulled his fist back, his eyes filled with anger. I closed my eyes prepared for the punch but it never came, his body relaxed and he got off me "I'm uh....... Sorry, Mira" He sighed and looked in a different direction. I accepted his apology, He scanned my face, looking for any sort of lying at what i just said. Finding none he just leaned back on the headboard and looked to the side and I could have sworn i saw a full on blush on his face which caused me to giggle


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before but the way i have Diablo, he is a werecat he is a hybrid of a werewolf and a lion. in the world, i created there are many types of were cats they are all half werewolf the other halves are any kind of big cat such as tiger, leopard, lynx, etc. When in human form in my world they have normal human ears but their cat side comes out so they also have the ears of their cat counterpart on their heads as well

He looked up at me when he heard me giggle, i looked up at him with a smile. I then remembered i wanted to ask him about the thing with his ears earlier. "Hey i was wondering, Why did you go crazy earlier when my hand brushed up against your ears? are they like overly sensitive or something or do you just not like people touching them," i asked. i could tell he was trying to think of a way to not be so blunt with it.

"I can't tell its something you have to be blunt with so just say it," I said. he sighed and turned towards me "Its a sexual thing even the smallest touch....." he said trailing off. Than i remembered i studied about this before my parents died with these types if hybrids touching their ears send a small spark of arousal whether you lightly touch them or even full on touching them. We were than interested by one of the guards saying Diablo had a visitor. He excuses himself and heads back to the throne room to see who it is

**_~~~~~~~~~ Diablo's POV ~~~~~~~~~~_ **

I walked into the throne room to see my father, seeing him was enough to get my blood boiling but seeing him sitting in my thrown made me want to smash his head with a club but i said nothing about it...This time. "Well well, took you long enough my dear boy" He commented on how long i took to get here "I was busy with something before you showed up" i growled already wanting him gone. "Oh really? would it have been that new servant i heard you have, I heard you've gotten pretty attached to her"

My eyes flicked up to him when he mentioned Mira "Will you just tell me what you want and why the hell your sitting in my throne?" I growled narrowing my eyes at him. "Oh i ask for nothing but for you to tell me if the rumors of you being attached to that bloodsucker are true, Are they?" He said getting more comfortable in my throne

"Father you of all people should know very well i wouldn't fall in love with a bloodsucker especially a Tri-Hybrid freak like her" my gaze never left him, after a minute of silence he stood "Well that's good to know, i hope you arent to attached to her that could end badly" and with that he left. I went back to the room, i didn't see Mira at first but then i noticed a lump in the bed we had been sharing. I pulled the blanket back but instead of Mira i see pillows with a note on top 

**The Note Reads:**

**If you ever want to see her again**

**You'll do exactly as i say**

**~ Carver, your loving father**

My Body instantly fills with rage, How could i have let me past me and take what was mine. With no further thoughts, i yell for the guards to get in contact with my father and gets a rally together to head to his ship to get her back as soon as possible

**_~~~~~ Back to Mira POV ~~~~~~_ **

I woke up in a strange place it smelled like musk and sea salt, and i couldn't see a thing. I had something covering my eyes than i notice i was tied down to what felt like a chair i couldn't move my legs or arms. I struggle to get out of my restraints but they didn't budge, i ended up with blisters on my ankles and wrists.

I don't know how long it was before i heard footsteps, they stopped a few feet away from me. "I know you're awake," He said "Let me go then," I demanded. he let out a deep, dark chuckled as he stepped closer and stopped right in front of me. "You aren't really in the position to give orders my dear"

"Still in a better position than you are" I spat at him, He snatched my chin and turned my head from side-to-side letting out a hmm. He let me go and walks off to my left out the door "Hey at least let me see your fucking face asshole" i yelled only response i got was a slamming door.

_**~~~~~~Diablo POV~~~~~~** _

It's been 4 days, i still don't know what he wants or what he's doing with Mira. If this is what it felt like to be in love it was torture, i just wanted to be with her but it seemed like that goal was getting further and further away by the minute. "Has anyone gotten in contact with that bastard yet?" I yelled at one of the guards "N-no Sir we ha-haven't" He stammered. Without a second thought, i plunged my hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. 

Just than another guard rushes in, She skidded to a stop when she saw the dead body. "What the hell do you want?" I yell, She immediately bowed "I was told to inform you we have made contact with Carver..." I ran out before she could finish, i needed to meet with the guards about what it would take to get Mira back

 


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~ Mira POV ~~~~~~~~~

I heard shouts from above deck, My blindfold had been removed and my wrists untied so i could eat breakfast. My meal was cut short when Carver busted through the door "Time to move, Now" He said hurriedly. He was quick to untie me from the chair and hoist me over his shoulder even with me struggling the whole time.

"Let me go," I say pounding my fists on his back, he ignored me and raced down the hallway going down to the lower ship looking for a certain spot. He finally set me down and opened a velvet door "Will you shut the hell up already," He said shoving me into the new room. I landed on the floor and had the wind knocked out of me for a minute.

I managed to catch my breath, I noticed he locked the door "What's doing on up there anyway dickwad?" I ask "Don't worry about it alright?" he said as he raised his shirt and looks at his back in the mirror to see if he had a bruise "Don't worry about it, what do you mean don't worry about it and its obviously important if you had to bring me down here" i say stepping closer until I'm invading his personal space.

He rolled his eyes "Look you have no power over me sure i like you, but you don't have me wrapped around your finger like you my son" He said which confused you, did i really have Diablo wrapped around my finger "What are you talking about? I don't have him wrapped around my finger, He doesn't even like me I'm just a slave" i say with a huff 

"Oh really?" he laughed "than why would he be up there right now fighting my crew to get to you," He said, I stood looking at him like he was nuts. There's no way Diablo was up there, i was pulled out of my thoughts by the door flinging open by one of Diablo's guards. "You will be coming with me, Orders of Diablo" He declared, I smiled so he was actually up there trying to get me back.

"You think you're just going to take her from me that easily?" carver butted in before the guard could answer Diablo walked in. My face instantly lit up when i saw him, and it looked like he slightly smiled when he saw me and how excited i was to see him. Carver readied his gun and made a simple gesture towards Diablo saying bring it. Diablo smirked readying his freshly bloodied club, I backed up wanting to see how this was gonna go down.

They stayed in the same position for a while before Carver made the first move, He dove off to the side and shot at Diablo. Diablo dodged the shot moving closer to Carver kicking his feet from under him causing him to fall. Diablo swung his club to hit Carver's head but he moved and shot Diablo in the arm. He flinched, i noticed his eyes fill with rage. Carver tried to shoot again but Diablo knocked the gun from his hand and proceeded to beat him to death with his club.

Diablo told his guard to escort me out to the deck than walked off. "Why did he come?" I asked "I feel like he has strong feelings about you, he might even be in love with you" He answered, He walked ahead and i followed in tow. He was actually in love with me i ask myself smiling, The real question though was how did i feel about him. When we arrived back home everything went back to normal like nothing ever happened. I've started to spend time with his sister for the past few weeks, who i happen to get along with quite well.

Today we were hanging out in my room when she caught me off guard "What do you think of Diablo?" She asked. "Well, he's handsome, funny, eccentric," i smile as my mind wanders to him and i think she notices. "OMG do you like him?" she asked smiling, i blushed brightly. Before i could say anything to her she had already left the room. a few hours later Diablo walks in closing the door and locking it behind him.

He pulled me into a kiss and started to pull my shirt up. He pulls it over my head and kisses down my stomach. He tired me out that night, the next morning i woke up snuggled into Diablo's chest. "Did you, you know, use protection?" i asked looking up at him "I don't carry protection with me, darling," he said "I'm going to get pregnant than" he just smiles and i give him a confused look

"Those feelings my father suggested i had, him saying that you had me wrapped around your finger. He wasn't wrong, i love you more than anything and i want to start a family with you" he said pulling me closer to him and kissing my head.

~~~~~~ 9 Month time skip cause why not ~~~~~~~~~~

My water broke at 4 in the morning and I've been in labor for 3 hours. I squeeze Diablo's hand as i scream and push as hard as i could "I can't do this" i scream pushing harder. After that push, i felt sudden relief and here a cry filling the room, A baby boy. He was set in my arms "He's beautiful" I say "I think i finally have a name for him, Alexander" Diablo smiles at that. He takes Alex from me so i can rest, as I'm drifting off i hear Diablo talking to Alex "You're going to be the greatest leader the world will ever see, I'll teach you everything you need to know" he says smiling down at the baby. The last thing i hear before falling into a peaceful sleep is: "You are the best treasure I've ever found, Same with your mother"


End file.
